A New Liar A New Person To Chase
by sibunaismahlife
Summary: When one of Ali, Spencer and Aria's old friend from pre k till year 5 returns will A go after her? And will new love blossom? She knows as much as the rest of Rosewood besides the Liars and their partners of course. (Partly AU but some stuff are still the same) Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, Pailey and AU/? (read to find out who)


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own PLL (even though I wish I did) I only own the plot sort of my OC and other OC's that will appear in this story!_

_Enjoy and Review! Also trying to decide a new pen name write a review with the idea if you like and the one I like best I will contact that user and they will get a chapter dedicated to them with an OC of mine worked into it with the same kind of stuff as the winner! Sorry ill stop talking now Enjoy! _

* * *

**Aria's POV: **

Woke up this morning and saw a text from A _Great way to start a day with a text from A _Aria thought with sarcasm in her thought (if that is even possible).

**Nice morning isn't it Aria! Not for long! Oh if you see that old bitch from school years ago tell her to watch out- A **

Aria stared at her phone in disbelief she didn't know who A meant but either way she was worried. She got dressed had breakfast and got dressed to go meet the gang at school.

**(At school)**

**Spencer's POV:**

Hi Ar! I said as I skipped up to the usual table the gang met up on. "Everything ok?" I ask as she had a worrying look on her face "I got a text from A this morning" Aria said with a worrying tone in her voice "It said Nice morning isn't Aria! Not for to long! Oh if you see that old bitch from school years go tell her to watch out -A. What do you think that meant?" she asked me "I'm not really sure-" I was about to continue but Hanna skipped up happily looking like she was about to burst with excitement. "Whoa whoa calm down Han" Aria told her. "Fine" our bubbly best friend replied.

**Hanna's POV: **

I was so excited to tell the girls what happened this morning! "Well there are 2 things great news and ok news" I said with a huge smile on my face. "Well what is it?" Spencer said with a curious look on her face "Well the great news is.. THE PROM IS COMING UP!" I screamed with excitement but I could tell the others didn't care. Emily showed up once I started talking and I didn't notice. "oh hey em" I said "Anyway the ok news is that there is a new kid at our school!" And as if on cue she walked into the courtyard "that is her" I whispered to the girls. At that point Caleb and Toby were here. "That is who?" They both whispered at the same time. "The new kid" I replied. But Aria and Spencer were not paying attention they already went up to her.

**Aria's POV:**

Me and Spencer could not believe who we were seeing so we went up to her just to make sure. "Taylor?" I asked and she turned around and we noticed it was her "OMG TAYLOR ITS BEEN SO LONG" we both shouted and hugged her. "I know right I missed you guys" she said. "Come we will introduce you to the gang" Spencer said and we took her over. "Guys this is our old friend from school" I said. As soon as I said that me and Spencer looked at each other and realised who A was talking about. "Her name is Taylor. Taylor this is Emily, Page, Caleb,Toby,Jason and Cece. "Hey I moved here last week from Australia and its great to be back in Rosewood as they said my name is Taylor and I was best friends with Ali, Spencer and Aria since pre-school. I moved to Australia in 5th grade and last time I came back was to say goodbye to Ali" she said and her tone instantly changed from happy to sadness. Everyone was listening expect Jason who was staring.

**Taylor's POV:**

As I finished talking I felt a bit of regret because I never came to visit Ali. While we were eating lunch people were asking me questions and listen but not Jason who was staring at me. "Jason you ok?" Toby said to him "hmm? Oh yea fine" he replied. "I'm going to the bathroom I said and I walked off. When I came back I heard little bits of there conversation "Should we tell her I mean..." was one thing I heard Emily say then I heard someone I think it was Caleb say "Well she deserves to know she, Spence and Ar have known her since birth." "Ok when she comes back." said Aria. Then I walked in like nothing happened. "Hey sorry I took so long" I said as I sat down and I noticed everyone had a nervous look on their face. "What's wrong?" I asked "We have to tell you something" Paige said "And we think it would be best coming from the people you have known the longest" she continued "ok.." I replied nervously "Ok well ever since the incident someone has been stalking us the sign off with A we thought it was Ali at first but then you know stuff happened and we think who ever they are they might be after you" Aria said. At this point cece was gone "Did that seem a little suspicious? That she ran out when you started to talk about A?" I asked "Yea it did" everyone else replied

* * *

**Well that's the chapter sorry it isn't really that good but it gets better later trust me more mystery! Don't forget to review and that mini contest on the top of the fanfic! ill try to update soon! **

**sibunaismahlife xx **


End file.
